Coral Crowns
by Chimomo
Summary: AU. Hermione, a young mermaid living with her uncle and her cousin, Luna, loses her coral crown, something worn by all mermaids, while reaching for the surface world. Little does she know, it has fallen into the hands of a mere human...


Hermione held her breath as her fingertips reached up to the surface world. Glancing around once, she plunged them further upwards, closing her eyes in exhilaration as the cool sea air met her skin. She didn't get to feel the wind often – her uncle disapproved of her going up, as did most of the other mermaids. And although she didn't care what they thought, and went up to the surface, she never did anything more than feel the air with her fingers. Any more and a human might see, she knew.

"Hermione!" the young mermaid heard a call from the deep sea below. Gasping, she turned, whizzing downwards. If she was caught, she was done for. Hermione slowed as she reached the source of the voice. It was her cousin, Luna. Luna was better than her in every way, knew Hermione. Her tail was a prettier shade of blue, her hair was a nicer colour, her face was fairer... and aside from looks, the entire clan knew that Luna was the fastest mermaid among them. Compared to her, Hermione was like a normal fish. Not graceful, nor beautiful in any way. At least, when she was put next to Luna. Luna even had a fiance, at her young age – Neville, their clan's prince.

"Hermione, Father wants to know where you were," she spoke again, her voice like the tinkling of bells. "Had you gone to the surface? Oh, you _know _how we all feel about the surface..."

"I didn't," Hermione muttered in reply. "I went over to the reef for a bit of quiet. I need a break sometimes, from the whole clan."

Luna's eyes were sceptical, but she nodded none the less, and turned to go back. Hermione sighed silently in relief. At least she was safe from her cousin's interrogation...for now. At home, however, she would probably receive a flurry of questions.

As they got closer to their home in a nearby cave, Hermione spotted the other mermaids staring at her, some whispering to their companions, who nodded, or whispered back. She could tell they were talking about her, it was blatantly obvious. They didn't need to foolishly attempt to hide it.

"Hermione," Luna fell back, swishing her tail as she swam beside the older girl. "Hermione, your crown."

Hermione's hands flew to her head, her eyes widening. In her clan, it was custom for all female mermaids under 100 to wear a crown. Hermione, at the ripe age of 50, was always seen in her periwinkle one. However, as she felt around her head, it was gone.

"I..." she mumbled, astonished that it wasn't there. "It must have fallen off. Luna, tell Uncle I'll be a bit longer, please? I have to go find it...I _have _to." Luna nodded slowly, and swam away as Hermione once again turned the other direction. She would have to be quick. Luna would tell her uncle, before coming to join her. And she thought Hermione would be at the reef...

The mermaid traced her previous path, however, there was no sign of the crown. Hermione began to worry a little as she went up a little further. She had worn the crown up to the surface, and had been wearing it as she felt above the water...but had she worn it on her way back? No, perhaps not...

What if it had floated? What if it had ended up above? What if a human, an oblivious human, had innocently picked it up? Millions of questions swirled in Hermione's head as she swam even higher. There was only one way to check.

IIIIIIII

"A piece of coral, Ron. It's a piece of coral. You see that type of thing every day," an exasperated sailor told his friend. "What's so _special_ about it?"

"Look at the way it's _formed_, Seamus," Ron gushed excitedly. "It's like a crown of sorts! And can't you just feel the power pulsing from it?"

"...No," Seamus stated in a bland voice. Ron, however, paid no attention to his non enthusiasm, continuing.

"This must belong to mermaids! Mermaids, Seamus, _mermaids._ Imagine how amazing it would be if we found one! We'd be famous...and rich," he added with a gleam in his eye, as an image of himself with piles of gold formed in his eyes. "'Ron and Seamus, two ordinary fishermen out for a day of work, find a beautiful young mermaid,'" he cried out. "Can't you just see it, Seamus?"

"...No."

"Well, I CAN. And this is my ship. I say we stay here, and wait to see if a mermaid graces us with her presence," Ron decided. Seamus let out a groan, sitting back in his seat and rolling his eyes. Once Ron made up his mind, that was that.

"Do what you like, Ron," Seamus finally stated after several moments of silence. "I'm going to bed soon. The sun has almost set, you know." Ron looked back, and nodded. He didn't need him.

IIIIIIII

The night was beautiful. Stars shone brightly from the Heavens, and the moon illuminated Ron' small boat.

Seamus was fast asleep on the floor, snoring quietly. Ron, however, was wide awake, staring out into the sea.

"Mermaid," he murmured. "Oh, mermaid, will you come to me?"

Below the sea, Hermione watched with interest. There were hardly any waves; Hermione could look up and see a clear image of what went on.

Why was the man still there? She didn't know. She had gone back home after first spotting him, telling her uncle she'd go make a new crown in the morning. As soon as he and Luna were both asleep, she swam as silently as she could back up to watch the man.

She longed to go up to see him, maybe talk to him, if he could understand her. For after all, Hermione didn't really mind humans that much. And it wasn't as if she was interested in him romantically, as her uncle and Luna would fear if they knew when Hermione was doing. She was far more interested in how he behaved – and, of course, getting her crown back.

But could she really trust him not to capture her? She didn't know, not at all. For as much as she or the other mermaids guessed about humans, there was little they actually knew.

Ron' eyes brightened when he saw a small ripple in the waters. There were no waves that night, nor any rain. It had to be a mermaid.

And it was.

She looked about 15 in human years, with waist length, bushy brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a pale blue tail. She was beautiful, thought Ron as he leaned forward.

The mermaid pointed slowly towards the coral he clutched tightly in his hand. His precious, mysterious coral.

"This yours?" he asked softly, so as to not awaken Seamus. The mermaid nodded eagerly as she swam forward eagerly. Ron chuckled, closing his eyes and inhaling. "Guess I can't help it, then. Here," he called out, a little louder, as he tossed the coral back into the sea. The mermaid dove back into the water, and for a moment, Ron thought she had gone, before she popped back up, wearing the coral on her head.

"Aha, knew it was a crown," Ron whispered to his sleeping friend. He turned back. "What's your name?" he questioned, but the mermaid shook her head, and put her arms on the edge of the boat, hoisting herself up. "Woah, mermaid, calm down. I know you must like me and all, but we should go a little slower."

At his words, the mermaid shook her head with a smile, and began to laugh, before leaning forward, pressing the lightest of kisses to his soft lips, and sliding back into the water. Ron' eyes widened as his fingers moved to his mouth.

"Not in your dreams, human," she told him playfully, and disappeared beneath the now-churning waters.

Ron fell backwards. A mermaid had kissed him. A _mermaid _had _kissed _him...wait. A mermaid had kissed _him, _when not even his mother would kiss him normally?

Ron shook his head at the thought, letting another laugh escape his lips as he turned back round to face Seamus. He couldn't wait to see his face... That is, if he told him.

Which he probably wouldn't. Seamus would call him a liar, anyway.

On that night, Ron slept peacefully, dreams of mermaids running through his head.

IIIIIIII

Hermione swam furiously back towards her cave, heart racing. She had gotten her crown back, but, in the process, gone up above, spoken to and kissed a human. She could never tell her family. They would never let her live it down, let alone believe it. Which is why she wouldn't tell them. She was sure the man wouldn't, either.

After all, no matter how different their worlds were, they shared one thing; neither had much faith in the words of its people. Neither world would believe the two.

After all, would _you_?


End file.
